


Torture

by Mouse_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluff, kinda mehhhh, kinda vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_Writes/pseuds/Mouse_Writes
Summary: "You're torture and I'm a masochist."Just kind of a vent piece thing that I wanted to write when that bit of dialogue hit me like a brick the other day.





	Torture

I glanced up every time someone pulled into the parking lot. Each time, it was just another random car, heading for the drive-thru, and I’d go back to scrolling through my phone. Eventually though, a familiar vehicle finally pulled up and I grinned, climbing out of my car as he pulled up and parked.

“Hi there,” I said as he got out of the car.

“Hey boo,” he said, giving me a wide smile as he walked up and wrapped me in a tight hug.

When he pulled back, though, I slipped my fingers in his belt loops and held him in place, looking up at him. “You need to stop sending me videos while you’re driving.”

He grinned, making me smile all the wider. “You like it though.”

“A fool’s decision,” I said, letting go of his belt and leaning back against the hood of my car. It was dark out, and he looked more tired than usual. “Long night?”

He gave a quick huff of laughter and nodded. “It was slow as sin for a while and then all hell broke loose. Calmed down after about two hours, and then everything was just dead.” He let out a long sigh, looking back over at his car. “Tired as hell,” he said quietly.

“You look exhausted,” I chuckled, crossing my arms.

We talked for a little while longer, but not about anything in particular, before I gave him another smile when he yawned. “Go on home and get some sleep,” I told him, my face softening when I looked at him.

He smiled and turned toward me. I stepped into the hug, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me close, my ear pressing against his cheek for a few moments before he stepped back and headed toward his car. “Love ya boo,” he called over his shoulder.

“Love you too,” I said automatically, not even realizing I’d said it until after it was out of my mouth. I glanced back at him as he got into his car, and then climbed into my own.

From where I sat, I could see him grab his steering wheel as he backed out of the parking spot. And I could see the ring on his left hand.

“You’re torture,” I said, watching him go.

_And I’m a masochist,_ I thought to myself, backing up and heading for home.


End file.
